lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Maggie Grace
| birthplace=Worthington, Ohio, USA | character=Shannon Rutherford | website= | imdb_id=1192254 }} Maggie Grace played the role of Shannon Rutherford. Biography Maggie Grace was born Margaret Grace Denig in Worthington, Ohio. Maggie has two younger siblings, Marisa and Ian. Grace was first seen in an online weekly video (or webisode) called Rachel's Room (2001–2002), in which she portrayed a teen in her room expressing teen angst and talking about a conflict between her and mother and teachers. It was shown on ScreenBlast, a site owned and operated by Sony Pictures. Maggie starred in her first film in 2002 with ''Murder in Greenwich'' (2002) and then Shop Club (2002). In 2003, at the age of 20, she played an estranged daughter of Wendy Crewson and Tom Selleck in the drama ''Twelve Mile Road'' (2003). Grace's career breakthrough came one year later with Lost, playing Shannon, one of the main characters of a serial drama with an ensemble cast. She was officially credited as part of the main cast from the episode through the second season's 7th episode, . In her subsequent appearance in the 8th episode, , she was billed as "Special Guest Star", and after her character's death, she appeared on Lost in . In , she returned to Lost as a main character. Since leaving Lost, she starred in a recent 2005 remake of an old horror film, ''The Fog'', in a starring role opposite Tom Welling. In 2007, Maggie filmed ''Suburban Girl'' and ''Taken'' which was just released in the U.S. http://www.reuters.com/article/filmNews/idUSN2044487120070220 Rumors In the fall of 2005, she was rumored to be dating Ian Somerhalder, who played her step-brother Boone on Lost.http://www.tv.com/maggie-grace/person/181956/story/4185.html After Lost, Grace was falsely rumored to appear in ''X-Men 3'' as Kitty Pryde (Shadowcat) in http://www.comingsoon.net/news.php?id=9892; Ellen Page was cast for this role. According to Holymoly.co.uk, Grace was to appear on the television series ''Scrubs'', but had personal differences with cast member Zach Braff and quit, although Grace has not commented on this rumor. Trivia *Grace made guest appearances in two Lost spoof videos *#Monday Night Football *#Nobody's Watching *Grace's favorite foods are chocolate and strawberries.http://www.tv.com/maggie-grace/person/181956/trivia.html Filmography Feature films *''Shop Club'' (2002) *''Murder in Greenwich'' (2002) *''Twelve Mile Road'' (2003) *''Creature Unknown'' (2003) *''The Fog'' (2005) *''Suburban Girl'' (2007) *''The Jane Austen Book Club'' (2007) *''Taken'' (2008) *''Malice in Wonderland'' (2009) *''Flying Lessons'' (2010) *''Knight & Day'' (2010) *''The Experiment'' (2010) *''Faster'' (2010) Television *''Septuplets'' (2002) *''Oliver Beene'' (2004) *''Lost'' (2004–2010) *''CSI: Miami'' (2003) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''Miracles'' (2003) *''Like Family'' (2004) *''Cold Case'' (2004) *''Law and Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2004) Webisodes *''Rachel's Room'' (2001) *''Nobody's Watching'' (2006) Awards *Nomination for the 2003 "Young Artists Award in a TV Movie, Mini-Series or Special" for her role in Murder in Greenwich. *Nomination for a ''Teen Choice Award'' for Best TV Female Breakout Performance for her role as Shannon Rutherford on Lost in 2005. Media appearances Talk show Grace has appeared as a talk show guest in the following: *October 11, 2005: Jimmy Kimmel Live! http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails-764.html *October 13, 2005: The View http://gallery.lost-media.com/thumbnails-763.html Magazine Grace has been featured as the main topic of the following magazine articles: *USA Weekend, dated October 16 2005. *TORO magazine Miscellaneous *August 8, 2004: Sunset on the Beach (Season 1 premiere) *June 18, 2005: Appearance at Disney-MGM Studios http://www.wdwmagic.com/disney.htm *July 16, 2005 Comic Con 2005—Lost S1 DVD Q&A Panel http://www.comic-con.org/cci2005/cci05_prog_sat.php *September 14, 2005: Sunset on the Beach (Season 2 premiere) *September 29–October 1, 2006: Collectormania 10 (United Kingdom) http://www.collectormania.com/previousguests/previousguests.html Upcoming TBA External links Fan pages The following websites are dedicated to Maggie Grace: *maggie.digital-enchantment.net *maggie-grace.com *maggie-grace.net *Justjared.buzznet - Picture gallery Miscellaneous *Maggie Grace at IMDB *Maggie Grace at TV.com *Maggie Grace at Flixster *Cast member photos at Lost-Media *Collectormania 10 - Fan gallery of Grace and Ian Somerhalder de:Maggie Grace es:Maggie Grace fr:Maggie Grace it:Maggie Grace nl:Maggie Grace pl:Maggie Grace pt:Maggie Grace Grace, Maggie Grace, Maggie Category:Season 6 Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Season 1 Cast